Try Me
by Viki
Summary: What’s appealing to the eyes may not be good for the heart. Follow Teresa, Fox, Ethan, Gwen, Miguel, Charity and more in another heart racing story from Viki.
1. Trust Me

*~* Try Me *~*  
  
** Author: Viki  
  
** Rated: PG-13 for regular chapters. Others, if needed, will be rated accordingly.  
  
** Disclaimer: I am not from PASSIONS and hold no affiliation to NBC or PASSIONS or any of its affiliates. Please, do not hold me accountable for names etc, because NBC and PASSIONS is given credit, HERE : ALL original characters, names, storylines, locations, homes, etc is credited to NBC Daytime's PASSIONS and is NOT mine.  
  
** Recommendations: "From Beginning to End" by Viki, "Secret Passions" by: Viki; "Miss Independent" by: dreamer82687  
  
** Story Summary: What's appealing to the eyes may not be good for the heart. Follow Teresa, Fox, Ethan, Gwen, Miguel, Charity and more in another heart racing story from Viki.  
  
Chapter 1: Trust Me  
  
{Ages: Ethan (12), Fox (11), Teresa (11), Miguel (9), Charity (9), Gwen (11)... }  
  
Teresa walked along the shoreline under the wharf barefooted with her sandals in her hand and yellow sundress on. It was the beginning of summer in Harmony, New England and everything was beautiful. As she was walking along the shoreline a Frisbee hit her in the head and fell. She wanted to cry but then again, she wanted to kill whoever threw it. Seconds later, two boys rushed to her side.  
  
The blonde one asked her, "Are you okay?"  
  
She stared up at him as she rubbed her head, "Yeah. I think so. Can you help me up?"  
  
Both of boys held one of her hands and pulled her up. The brown- headed one saw her sandals and picked them up and said, "Here you go."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks! Hey I haven't seen you guys before. Who are you?"  
  
The blonde replied, "Fox Crane, at your service. And this is my brother, unfortunately, Ethan."  
  
"Fox and Ethan? My mom takes care of you guys at the mansion?"  
  
"Pilar?" Ethan replied.  
  
"Yeah!" said Teresa.  
  
"Yup, that's her. Great lady you know." Said Ethan.  
  
"Better than our mom." Chimed in Fox.  
  
"I'm telling mom you said that." Said Ethan as he ran off to tell Ivy, their mom before Fox could stop him.  
  
Teresa looked at Fox, "Aren't you going to stop him?"  
  
"Nah, who cares? By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Teresa."  
  
"Hey, Teresa. Oh, you're the one Pilar is always talking about huh?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Slowly the sky gets darker and rain begins to fall.  
  
"Oh no! It's raining. I don't have anything to cover up with. Shoot! It's nice meeting you Fox, but I got to go."  
  
Before she could run off, lightning hit the sand in front of her and Fox pulled her back. "That was close." He said.  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
"Come on. Follow me."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere but home Fox."  
  
"You'll never make it home in this weather. Come on. Follow me."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Teresa, trust me." He stared into her eyes and looked so secure.  
  
"Fine. Let's go."  
  
He grabbed her hand and ran under the wharf. He lifted a piece of wood from the wharf side and pulled out blankets.  
  
"How did you know that was there?" she asked.  
  
"It's my safe spot. I keep blankets here so when I run away from the mansion because of Ethan or my sisters, I come here and I have stuff I'd need for an afternoon or so."  
"Interesting. You have sisters?" She replied as Fox laid out the blanket on the sand.  
  
"Yeah. Three. Allison, she's my twin, then there's Madison who's 10, and Lauren, she's 9.  
  
"Wow. Big family."  
  
"Big, but not too happy."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Okay, you sit here and I'll sit there."  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
Soon after they sat down to talk the rain cleared and Teresa began to help Fox put his things away. When they finished packing up, Fox turned to Teresa and said, "Please don't tell anyone about this spot. It's mine. Please?"  
  
"Don't worry Fox. I won't say a thing."  
  
"You know, it could be our spot if you want."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That would be so cool!"  
  
"Okay then. It's our private little beach spot. Just don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't! Trust me." 


	2. What I Was Missing

Chapter 2: What I Was Missing  
  
Four years Later...  
"Get back here Fox!"  
  
"You're never going to catch me."  
  
Teresa continued to run after Fox on the Crane grounds. They had become best friends since that day under the wharf.  
  
Finally, Fox stopped running and Teresa slammed into him, not expecting his stop.  
  
"Ouch dufus!"  
  
"Well, if you weren't chasing me then you wouldn't have run into me."  
  
"Whatever. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
They sat down under a tree and Teresa began to talk.  
  
"Fox, would you be my partner at my Quince?"  
  
"Quince? What's that?"  
  
"It's a party for a when a Hispanic girl turns 15 or 'quince' in Spanish."  
  
"Um, what do I have to do?"  
  
"Well, you need to wear a white suit and dance with me the whole night."  
  
"Um, dance?"  
  
"Yeah, we waltz at first, it's tradition, then we salsa and cha-cha and other dances too."  
  
"I know how to waltz and all those other ballroom mombo jumbo stuff, but not salsa and cha-cha."  
  
"I'll teach you, just say you'll be my partner."  
  
"Okay. Start teaching."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Four months later   
  
AFTER THE PARTY  
  
"Thanks again Fox."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being my partner tonight. It means a lot."  
  
"Anything for you Resa."  
  
She laughed, "Resa?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to try out that name for a while so...whenever I feel like we're in a good mood or I want to connect with you... your name becomes 'Resa'." Okay?"  
  
She continued to laugh, "Whatever you say Fox."  
  
Next Day  
  
"Fox?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you for a favor?"  
  
"Of course. I'd do anything for you. What do you need?"  
  
She walked a little closer to him and said, "This needs to be serious and look really serious. Okay?"  
  
Fox got serious, "Okay. What's wrong, Resa? Tell me."  
  
"I need to ask you for a kiss."  
  
"A kiss?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?" He said while feeling stupid that he asked.  
  
"Because, Noah Bennett is right over there and I know he has a crush  
on me. I just want to show him what he's missing out on by not kissing  
me, himself."  
  
"Um, Resa...I don't know about," Teresa's lips on his stopped him abruptly. She pulled him a little closer and he went along with her. He never thought about kissing Teresa until that moment, but for some reason he didn't want to let her go. He placed his hands on her back and picked her up and sat her on a higher level of the wharf. She placed her hands on his cheeks and he placed his hands on the sides of her as they continued to slowly kiss. She slowly pulled away from him with her hands still on his cheeks. She stared into his eyes with look of uncertainty.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but Fox placed a finger on her lips and shook his head (saying no) and slowly moved in for another kiss. They continued to kiss and the only thing that Fox could think about was "why did I wait so long to realize what I was missing?"  
  
Author's Note: Reviews? Sorry for the long awaited chapter...extremely busy...also, it won't be this easy for Fox and Teresa...doubt it? Read my other stories...I'm a tad of a crazy author...I like to put them in difficult and weird situations...literally. 


	3. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes  
  
Author's Note: Last chapter took place four years after the first. Someone informed of my mistake...thanks to that reader! I tried to correct it but I don't know if it worked. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for the great reviews so far.  
  
"No. Absolutely not." Replied Fox to Teresa's request.  
  
"Why not? Goodness, it wouldn't be horrible to try now would it?"  
  
"Resa, we've been friends forever, wouldn't dating complicate things?"  
  
"Do you have to always complicate things?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"UGH! Stop it. Seriously, I mean... didn't you feel anything from that kiss?"  
  
Fox paused. He didn't want to reply. He just stared at her...uneasily.  
  
"No answer means that you did feel it Fox!" She stopped pacing around Fox's bedroom and sat down next to him on his bed and continued, "Fox, let's just give it a try."  
  
He looked at her and replied, "For the last time...NO!"  
  
Tears started to well up in her eyes. She stood up from the bed and said, "Okay. I understand." She ran from the room before could even continue.  
  
He threw his head into his hands and said, "Shit. What did I just do?"  
  
A hour later   
  
Fox had been banging on Teresa's bedroom door for an hour at least by now and couldn't get her to open it.  
  
(Bang, bang) "Teresa, please, open the door!"  
  
"Go away. I'm not in the mood." She replied.  
  
Fox could hear her sniffling behind the door, "Are you crying?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you are. Open the door."  
  
"I said no! Go away."  
  
Fox slumped down along the door and folded his hands on his knees. He wanted to give up, but he had to explain himself.  
  
"Teresa, the last thing I would ever do is purposely hurt you."  
  
"Well...you did!"  
  
"I know. Just please let me in so that I can explain."  
  
"You can explain from the other side of the door."  
  
"Not with Miguel and Luis staring at me."  
  
No reply. He heard the door unlock and walked inside. He saw Teresa sitting on the bed not facing him but the window. He closed the door behind him and went to sit next to her on the bed. She moved away from him onto the edge of the bed. He grabbed her and slipped her between his legs and held her so her back faced his chest. He placed his chin on her shoulder as she tried to escape his hold on her.  
  
"Teresa! Stop moving and let me explain. PLEASE!"  
  
"Fine." She sat there.  
  
He kissed her head as her stroked her arm, "The only reason I can't date you is..."  
  
"Is what?"  
  
"Melanie."  
  
"Melanie? Who the hell is Melanie?"  
  
"Melanie Denver, you know, Melanie...right?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I like her. A lot. And she likes me. We started dating a couple of days ago."  
  
Teresa turned around and faced him with his arms still around her, "Dating?"  
  
He shook his head, "Yeah. Dating."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You wouldn't let me. Whenever we met up you just talked about Noah and whenever we talked on the phone in the morning or before bed you only talked about Noah."  
  
"Oh. I see. But Fox, it's different now you see..."  
  
"No, Resa. It's not. You had a love interest and I have one of my own now as well."  
  
"But Fox..."  
  
"Resa, you're my best friend, ever. And I love you...but not like that. Not like a partner should love another partner."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah. You're not though right?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Of course I am."  
  
"Teresa..."  
  
"No. I'm bound to be mad I guess, but I'll get over. I mean a kiss is just a kiss right?"  
  
"Right. But a kiss is a kiss you can never get back."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He laughed, "Never mind. Come here." He stretched out his arms and she curled right into them.  
  
"So, we're still friends right?"  
  
"Fox, we're the best of friends. Forever and ever."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." She replied.  
  
"This is going to bring on a lot changes for us."  
  
"Changes?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't talk to you so much, like in the mornings or before bed, because Mel may be suspicious or feel threatened."  
  
"She should feel threatened."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I am not going to give you that easily you."  
  
He laughed, "How hard are you going to make this on us?"  
  
"Um... about as hard as you right now."  
  
"Ew! Gross!" Fox jumped from the bed and stared down at his 'little Fox'.  
  
Teresa laughed at Fox as he tried to calm 'little Fox' down.  
  
"Teresa! This isn't funny!"  
  
"Now who said you didn't have feelings for me?"  
  
Author's note: Next chapter: Meet Melanie Denver. 


	4. Meet Melanie Denver

Chapter 4: Meet Melanie Denver (and a few others at Harmony High)  
  
"So, he has a girlfriend?" asked Whitney for the hundredth time.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, are you going to let that stop you?" asked Mariana, Teresa's friend.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Teresa.  
  
"Well, if you really like him, which we know you do, then go after him and get him."  
  
"It's not possible." Teresa replied as she sat down at her in her Chemistry class next to her two best friends.  
  
"Yes it is." Replied Mariana.  
  
"Mariana, back off, he's not available." Said Whitney.  
  
"Look, Whitney. Just because tennis takes so much of your time so you cant have a boyfriend, don't tell people who could get one what to do."  
  
"Ugh. Whatever."  
  
(Fox walks into class with Melanie at his side and walks directly in front of Mariana.)  
  
"Um, Mari, this is my seat."  
  
"Why do you want to sit next to Teresa after you broke her heart."  
  
"Mari, she's still my best friend and I want to sit next to her...now move."  
  
"Fine, I'll just go sit by Ryan."  
  
(Fox sits in his normal seat next to Teresa and behind him sits Whitney. Behind Teresa is Melanie Denver. Ryan is Noah's best friend and is a hott jock type.)  
  
Fox was sitting in his seat writing a note. Whitney saw this and poked him in the back with her pencil. Fox turned around and said, "What?"  
  
"Is that a love note to Melanie?"  
  
"Actually, no. It's to Teresa."  
  
When the bell rang, Melanie rushed to Fox's side, knocking Teresa down. Melanie looked at Teresa and said, "Woops! My mistake..."  
  
"That's okay." Replied Teresa.  
  
"What are you talking about? I wasn't talking about knocking you over as my mistake, I scuffed my shoe doing it. That was my mistake."  
  
Melanie linked arms with Fox, who obviously didn't hear what Melanie said to Teresa and they left.  
  
(Later in the hallway).  
  
Teresa slammed her locker shut and locked her lock. When she turned around, there was Melanie again with her "friends", Vanessa and Kristen. Melanie spoke to Teresa, "If you know what's good for you, you would stay away from my boyfriend."  
  
"I've known Fox for years, we're really good friends and nothing is going to change that Melanie."  
  
"I will change that. Mark my words Teresa, Fox won't even remember you when I'm done with you. Oh and between us, I'll make you disappear if that's what it takes to be Mrs. Fox Crane, and trust me...I will be."  
  
Melanie bumped Teresa's shoulder as she walked passed her to go meet Fox.  
  
Teresa watched Melanie walk out of the hallway. She smiled as she re- read the note that Fox slipped in her locker, "We'll see about that Mel, we'll see."  
  
(Back at home...Teresa is on the phone with Mariana)  
  
"Anyway, Mari, he left the note in my locker."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I don't want to jinx it."  
  
"Fine. Fine. Are you going to tell me if it goes well though?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I got to go though."  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"You bet. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Teresa opened the note again and read it aloud:  
  
Meet me in our special spot. I have to talk with you.  
  
Fox.  
  
"Well, ready or not here I come..."  
  
(15 minutes later, under the wharf)  
  
"Well, I'm here Fox. What's up?"  
  
"I have a question for you."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Come here. Sit next to me. I promise I won't bite."  
  
"The last time you said that to me you did bite me."  
  
Fox laughed, "Seriously, come here."  
  
She went to sit next to him on the sand. They faced each other while sitting in Indian style. Her hands were in her lap and Fox moved the hair from her face to behind her ear. He put his face really close to hers and said, "Okay. Promise you think I'm stupid if I ask you this?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
He moved his face a little closer to hers and whispered, "I think you're beautiful."  
  
She laughed, "That's not a question, Fox, but thank you."  
  
"No, shhh, stop laughing. Come closer." He replied while bringing her face close to his again. "Resa, this is my question for you... can I kiss you again?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I kiss you again?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to know if I really made a mistake for not dumping Melanie after we kissed. I felt something when we kissed and I want to know if it is still for me."  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
They slowed moved closer to each other and kissed each other's lips. Not for one second, not for two either, but just long enough for Fox to realize how much he liked Teresa...and guess what...he liked her a lot. 


	5. I Think So

Chapter 5: I Think So  
  
Fox walked up to Teresa's house and knocked on the door. Miguel let him in and he went to knock on Teresa's bedroom door.  
  
{knock, knock}  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Fox."  
  
"Hold on one second."  
  
"Okay."  
  
After a couple of seconds Teresa opened the door and grabbed Fox and hugged him.  
  
"This is a surprise!"  
  
"Well, Resa. It's my job to surprise you."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
"Okay, come in."  
  
Fox jumped onto the bed as Teresa closed the door behind her.  
  
"Okay, so which movies did you rent?"  
  
"Only two. Good Will Hunting and Mission Impossible."  
  
"Um, Mission Impossible."  
  
"Okay." He replied.  
  
As they watched the movie, Teresa curled up into his body.  
  
"Fox, can I ask you a question." She said as she yawned.  
  
"Of course, sleepy head."  
  
"How's Melanie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How's Melanie?"  
  
"Teresa. I don't want to talk about Melanie."  
  
"Seriously, though, Fox. How is she?"  
  
He sighed, "I wouldn't know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Fox put the movie on pause and looked at her. He said, "I wouldn't know because I dumped her this morning."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"I dumped her."  
  
"Why though?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Resa."  
  
"Answer me. Why did you dump her?"  
  
Fox looked into her eyes and said, "Because of you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. Resa, I...I really like you. More than you know."  
  
She giggled, "I really like you too."  
  
He laughed, "A couple of weeks ago I hated the idea of dating, but do you think we could give it a try, maybe?"  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She laughed and smiled as she placed her hand on his face, "I think so."  
  
(A/N) Short chapter I know. Sorry. Next chapter will be longer...promise. 


	6. Break

Chapter 6: Break  
  
"Okay, well, I'll be at your house in about half an hour okay Fox?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Seriously, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, we just need to talk."  
  
"Okay, talk."  
  
"Wait till you get here okay?"  
  
"No. Spill."  
  
"It's really serious. Wait till you get here."  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
Pause. "No."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Pause. "No."  
  
"Are you going to break up with me?"  
  
Double pause. "Resa, just wait till you get here, okay? Stop asking me."  
  
"Um, okay. I'll see you in a bit. I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye baby."  
  
(Half an hour later)  
  
When Teresa arrived Fox was asleep in his bed. She crawled up next to him and laid down. When Fox awoke he shook Teresa and said, "Roll over...I know you're not asleep."  
  
She rolled over smiling and was shot down by his serious look. She kissed his cheek and slowly laid her head on his chest to relax. He stroked her hair and said, "You want to talk now or later?"  
  
Hearing the seriousness in his voice she sat up and replied, "Now is fine."  
  
They sat face to face on his bed in silence. He held her hands in his and he started to cry. He threw his face into his pillows as he cried. She immediately grabbed him and started to ask what was wrong. All he would say is "I can't do it."  
  
"What can't you do?"  
  
"Hold me first and then I'll tell you."  
  
She pulled him close and said, "Baby, talk to me, please, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I want a break up with you, but I can't."  
  
She immediately let go of him and teared up.  
  
Seeing the tears in her eyes...he cried harder.  
  
"Resa, please don't cry I'm sorry."  
  
"No, tell me why you thought about this."  
  
"Everyone's fighting with me saying that I don't hang out with the guys anymore, I don't go out, I don't party, I don't drink anymore. They're pissed that all I do is talk with you."  
  
"It has always been you're choice to stay in and talk with me."  
  
"Because I always feel guilty for leaving you."  
  
"I find things to do, Fox. I know you like to do your stuff so I don't fight you about it."  
  
"I feel guilty though."  
  
"You shouldn't feel guilty. It's the choice you make."  
  
After much deliberation and tears they decided that a break was best because Fox needed time to think.  
  
"Resa, can I keep the ring?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it will remind you of me and that's the last thing you want on a break."  
  
"Can I still give you kisses?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But I need kisses to survive!"  
  
She laughed, "Then the break will kill you."  
  
"Are you still going to call me and check and see if I'm alive."  
  
"I guess I have to."  
  
"Do you hate me now?"  
  
"No."  
  
(After she leaves the house...)  
  
{An hour later she calls him}  
  
"Hey what's up Fox?"  
  
"I'm over Josh's."  
  
"Oh. Sorry to bother you. I'll let you go."  
  
"No, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to talk."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, but I gotta go anyway."  
  
"You do, Resa?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
{An hour later she calls again}  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me again."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Where you at?"  
  
"Josh's still."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's up?"  
"Couldn't sleep. Thought you'd wanna talk."  
  
"Oh, well, we were going head out to the store and get something to eat."  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"I gotta go."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Silence... "I love you."  
  
He heard the tears in her voice and responded, "Can I have a kissie too?"  
  
"Muah."  
  
"Muah."  
  
"I love you, Resa."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
{The next morning...12 hours later}  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Resa...it's Fox."  
  
"Hey! Is something wrong?"  
"No why?"  
  
"I thought you'd not want to speak with me."  
  
"Baby, I'm so sorry, let's just forget last night okay? I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Will you have me back?"  
  
"Of course sweetie."  
  
"Thank God. I love you, Teresa, so much."  
  
"I love you too Fox, I just...I was thinking last night..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I never thought I'd have to cry myself to sleep because of you."  
  
"Resa, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I just, I don't know, thought so many things last night after the break and 12 hours later you want me back?"  
  
"It was a mistake, Teresa. Please understand."  
  
"Okay. I do."  
  
"Good. I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Muah."  
  
"Muah."  
  
Silence. "Resa, I gotta go baby."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm a block away from work."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Muah."  
  
"Muah."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye baby." 


	7. I'll Always Love You

Chapter 7: I'll Always Love You  
  
School was over and everyone had gotten summer jobs and volunteering jobs which became a hassle for Fox and Teresa. For five months they talked with each other every day... all day and things started to change with the summer. Fox got a full time job and Teresa had to wait for her job to reply to her. Things weren't going good because Fox rarely spoke with Teresa anymore.  
  
(phone call from Teresa to Mariana)  
  
"I don't know, Mari, I'm beginning to feel left out."  
  
"Left out?"  
  
"Well, maybe not left out, but like I've become his 10th priority on a list of 9. I used to be first."  
  
"Well, you can't blame him I guess."  
  
"I'm not trying to blame him, it's just that, he'll wake up at noon, go to work at 1 and get off at 10:30pm then go out with Eric and Josh all night until 3am then get up and start it all over again. I'll speak with him like for 2 minutes a day. I'm making the sacrifice here. Then he has the audacity to say that he can't deal with me scheduling times to speak and be with him when he's the one on a schedule. He also thinks I get pissed when he goes out with the guys at night."  
  
"Sounds like you are mad about that though."  
  
"I'm not. I could really care less. The only thing I want is a telephone to know he's alive and some 'I love yous'. That's it."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes. All I need is to hear his voice and I'm fine."  
  
"Teresa..."  
  
"Mari, it's really very simple. I trust him; I gave him my ring to wear around his neck after 5 months of dating. I spoke to him every day and all day for 5 months and now he's making me feel terrible for asking for a 5 minute conversation a day. Am I wrong?"  
  
"Not quite. He should really make some time for you, but you guys are young and he wants to be with his friends."  
  
"I get that, but is it wrong to ask for a conversation like we used to have?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
(Later that week...on the phone)  
  
"Teresa, I'm going to come right out and say it..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I can't be with you anymore."  
  
Teresa dropped her glass. "What?"  
  
"I can't do this anymore."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"This whole 'time issue'. I hate having to put you last and feel bad about it. You deserve better, Resa."  
  
"Baby, please, don't do this."  
  
"Really, Resa, this isn't working for me. I like to come in late, wake up late, go to work and do it all over again. There's no time for you if I want to keep doing this and I don't want to hurt you more. I feel like I've made you change enough."  
  
In tears she replied, "How'd I change?"  
  
"You changed your comfort level with what I do. I know you don't like me going out and stuff."  
  
"Fox, I don't really care about that. I told you that all I needed was to hear from you once a day to get an I love you and a kiss and I'd be fine."  
  
"I know that you're not cool with it though."  
  
"I am Fox. Really. I am."  
  
"I'm sorry Teresa, but I can't do it anymore."  
  
"So this is it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For good?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She cried even harder, "Can I ask one favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Tell me that you don't love me."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"The word 'because' is not a reason Fox. Tell me that you don't love me!"  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'll always love you."  
  
"What? If you love me then we would be together."  
  
"No, Teresa. I can't be with you anymore."  
  
"Fox!"  
  
"Look, I gotta go. I'm late for work. Call me some time okay?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Author's Note: Pretty pathetic huh? Well, these past two chapters have been my reality...word for word...this past week. My "ex-significant other" dumped me this way...break and all. Interesting how life influences an author huh? I'll continue to write my own love soap opera in the next chapter, okay? R&R please. 


End file.
